<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are my Sunshine by dawn_dolphin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424186">You are my Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_dolphin/pseuds/dawn_dolphin'>dawn_dolphin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Hurt Choi Soobin, Hurt No Comfort, I will be happy if you read, IDK how to english, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Please read, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragic Romance, as in the song, bye bye, it is sad, no beta we die like men, not proof read, you are my sushine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_dolphin/pseuds/dawn_dolphin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine <br/>My only sunshine<br/>You make me happy when skies are gray<br/>You will never know dear <br/>how much I love you<br/>Please dont take my sunshine away</p>
<p>You were my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/>Why would you take my sunshine away ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, SooGyu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are my Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>He he happy reading !<br/>Does anyone remember me? I was previously dawn_naj..... the one who was writing the yeonbin stories?</p>
<p>Anyways! Soogyu angst !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu was in love. Knee deep in love. So heavily deep in love, it was ridiculous.</p>
<p> But, it was okay, it was Soobin after all. You could only ever  be deeply in love with Soobin.. Soobin was the person who you would lay your eyes upon and then you could hear the bells ringing and you could tell that he was the one.</p>
<p>Yes ,Beomgyu was in love with Soobin, truly deeply madly in love with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Beomgyu ? BEOMGYU!”</p>
<p>Beomgyu jolted at the sound of his name being called. Slightly disoriented,  turned  to look around him and realized that Soobin and him were currently cuddling on the couch and watching a studio Ghibli movie that Soobin  for some reason had  really wanted to see and Beomgyu once again had no idea about whatever the hell was going on.Beomgyu , however was too whipped too refuse Soobin anything and hence this situtation.</p>
<p>Beomgyu turned to face Soobin and smiled gently, “What happened Binnie?”</p>
<p>“Don’t Binnie me! You are not even watching the movie! What are you even thinking about Beomie?</p>
<p>“Nothing , I was just thinking about how much I adore you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You are so beautiful baby, my sunshine, I will always love you and I will only ever love you.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin blushed at this proclamation of love that seemed to come out of nowhere , “Sh- shut up! I am trying to be angry! Hmmmpfff. But...Beomgyu I - I love you to. I love you a lot.”</p>
<p>Would you really blame Beomgyu if I told you that he melted and then proceeded to kiss Soobin senseless?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>It was around 10 PM  when Beomgyu heard a faint knocking on his door. At first Beomgyu dismissed it as wind yet the knocking was filling him with dread. Something….something was wrong so utterly horribly wrong.</p>
<p>He went to open the door and when he did answer the door, he could not let  out a sound.</p>
<p>It was Soobin, it was Soobin  who was knocking on the door. He was shivering, bleeding,scared. His eyes looked dazed, like he had been drugged and his clothes,torn as if he had been assaulted.His eyes, they looked as if life was leaving them quickly, draining out at a pace that warned Beomgyu about something he had never thought was possible. Soobin looked up, swaying as if he was going to fall</p>
<p>And out of everything Soobin could have done, he chuckled, “Hi sunshine.” And he fell into Beomgyu’s arms.</p>
<p>“Soobin !” Beomgyu screamed as he caught soobin while simultaneously sinking to the floor.</p>
<p>“Hi Beomie , my sunshine, I wanted to spend my last minute with you.” Soobin lightly said running out of breath. He was bleeding…god Soobin was bleeding so much. The warm feeling of it seeping into his clothes, leaving  Beomgyu aware and horrified.</p>
<p> “ No! you are going to make it! Soobin we have to go to Switzerland and Paris and you have to kiss me under the Paris lights. We have to meet my parents …Soobin you have to make it ! “</p>
<p>“ Beomie bear don’t cry, hey I can’t bear to see you cry. Listen. Listen to me,  sunshine! “ Soobin tried to calm Beomgyu down</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You are my sunshine…my only sunshine..</em>
</p>
<p>In that situation, Beomgyu did not immediately realize which song this was. When he did, the fear and grief and dread all came at double force. Beomgyu’s hand that were cradling Soobins head moved to Soobin’s torso, trying and failing to stem the blood. He was bleeding so much .There was too much. His breathing was getting erratic and Soobin s voice wobbled as he sang the song , his voice had always been beautiful…now it sounded so tragically beautiful…..</p>
<p>
  <em>You make me happy, when skies are gray…</em>
</p>
<p>“ Soobin? Soobin no…why are you singing this? You are going to make it .”Why was he singing the song that Soobin used to sing for Beomgyu when he couldn’t sleep? Why was he….. Dread filled Beomgyu at the realization. Was this Soobin’s goodbye?</p>
<p>
  <em>You’ll never know dear…how much I –I love yo-you….</em>
</p>
<p>Soobin’s Breath was getting shallower and he was breathing lighter and lighter, he let out a pained groan…hands scrambling for Beomgyu’s.His eyes were draining of life yet they only held love for Beomgyu</p>
<p>“Don’t. Please don’t “ Beomgyu’s voice broke a little at the last words.” Hey, stop that you are going to be okay.”</p>
<p>Soobin smiled but it was shaky. Beomgyu understood. Soobin , the sweet pure angel with a heart to big for this world and kindness this world was unworthy off, was dying ….and his last words were not for himself, but to comfort Beomgyu. Soobin, the angel was probably returning to god’s side, away from this chaos and mess of a society . But it was hard , Soobin was Beomgyu’s world and Beomgyu was selfish, he did not, could not let Soobin go away…….he could not …..</p>
<p>“Please don’t leave me Soobin…who did this to you? Who did this? I will hurt everyone who did this to you . Please Soobin…” Beomgyu was sobbing now.</p>
<p>Soobin’s hands wrapped around Beomgyu’s head and ever so carefully brought it down to stare in Beomgyu’s eyes and Kiss him. Beomgyu let the warmth sink into him and he drank up Soobin’s gaze felt it like he never had because he knew that this was the last time their eyes would ever meet.</p>
<p>Then ever so gently , the hand on Beomgyu’s head slackened and Beomgyu’s world darkened, Soobin last words were a mere whisper on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Please don’t take my sunshine away.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>10:05 PM….</em>
</p>
<p>A loud sob wrecked Beomgyu and he let out all his feelings in a scream. At that moment, Beomgyu..he had died with Soobin…. The sunshine…..Soobin’s Beomie Bear ….he left this world with Soobin, unable to leave him alone knowing that he won’t be able to live on and all that was left was the shell of Beomgyu sitting there with a still bleeding yet utterly lifeless Soobin on his lap sobbing like he never had ….his mind going to places it never had.</p>
<p>It was dark, so dark….dark enough to ruin his innocence. Dark enough to make this angel lose every shred of his sanity.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beomgyu hugged the body and cried, cried till could not anymore and hugged till his arms went limp. The world would never know this…but this was the last time Beomgyu would ever cry or ever love.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You were so beautiful baby, my sunshine, I will always love you and I will only ever love you.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>………………</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few years later and Beomgyu has yet to recover. He had been ruined, absolutely ruined by Soobin's loss. You could say he was hanging on, barely living, just hanging on…as if waiting for something.</p>
<p>And he had. He had been waiting for something, he was waiting for today. Today, it was exactly 5 years after Soobin had been taken away from him.</p>
<p>5 years…that was exactly how long their love had lasted before it had been snatched from him. So cruelly snatched away, snatching away his emotion, his sanity and all his dreams away in the process.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful night this night. The stars were much more visible than they had ever been contrary to the night he lost Soobin.It had been raining that day…as if the whole universe was mourning for Soobin.</p>
<p>It was beautiful tonight. The stars were so beautiful.</p>
<p>Beomgyu sat on his couch, like he normally would, staring at the blank TV screen. This wasn’t new, he had been like this since that night.</p>
<p>He had drunk a couple of bottles that night, this too, wasn’t new.</p>
<p>What was new, however, was the bottle of candy-colored pills in his hand and the picture Soobin and him had ever clicked.</p>
<p>Beomgyu drew his eyes away from the screen and looked at the picture in his hand.</p>
<p>He had been lightly caressing the picture , too afraid to look at it. Too afraid to <em>feel</em> again.</p>
<p>But there was nothing to be afraid of anymore.</p>
<p>Beomgyu looked at the picture and for the first time in the past 5 years , he smiled, really smiled. He was happy today, he was truly genuine and yet sadly, happy today.</p>
<p>Beomgyu opened up the bottle that was held tightly in his other hand and very slowly took out 5 pills from it , not swallowing them just yet, he was going to do this perfectly.</p>
<p>He got up and went back to his room, moving slowly and without a rush, as if he had all the time in the world.</p>
<p>He opened up the closet and dug out the clothes he had worn the day Soobin left him.He never had managed to get all of the blood out. There was just too much.</p>
<p>Taking the clothes out, he went to the washroom and changed into his clothes, his outfit heavily reminiscent of this day 5 years ago, the only thing that changed was the locket hanging around his neck…a bunny-shaped one.</p>
<p>After changing, Beomgyu went out of the apartment and instead of going down, he went up, all the way up. Up till he reached to roof top.</p>
<p>He stood at the edge, one misstep and he would be gone, gone from this world.However, he would also arrive.He would arrive at the place where Soobin was probably waiting for him, expecting Beomgyu to not show up for a lot more years.</p>
<p>But Beomgyu was weak. Impossibly weak without Soobin.</p>
<p>Beomgyu looked at the pills in his hand , ready to swallow now. He realized it soon after he ate them, he had forgotten to bring water.</p>
<p>He had swallowed the pills without any water.</p>
<p>It was 10 PM now and he was waiting ….</p>
<p>Standing on the edge he opened up his arms , letting the wind hit him. He let himself feel.</p>
<p>He felt the wind against his cheeks and the pain in his belly.He felt the wind in his hair and he felt the tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>Huh? Tears? That was weird.</p>
<p>The pills were taking over now, making him lose his senses and amplifying his emotions.He realized that there was no fear.Only sadness and anticipation. He was ready for saying goodbye now, more ready than he had ever been.</p>
<p>10:05 PM</p>
<p>
  <em>Goodbye.</em>
</p>
<p>He jumped.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful night tonight. The stars, brighter than they had ever been. Happy that he would reunite with his love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think ? Did you like it ? If you did , dont forget to leave a kudos and/or a comment !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>